


A New Life

by joyfulphoenix



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, mentions of abuse, will add more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: At the age of sixteen, Mon-el lands on Earth and is adopted by J'onn. There he has to overcome his biggest challenge yet: High School.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first attempt at a Karamel fic. I couldn't help myself after readinf so many great fics out there. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: There a are mentions of abuse.

Living with J'onn J'onzz-or Hank Henshaw as the people of Earth knew him-was...different, but yet at the same time it was somewhat familiar to his old life. Somewhat, since Daxam wasn't exactly the best planet when it came to ruling. Or, as he came to learn while living on Earth, almost everything else. But J'onn was strict like Mon-el's parents, except for the different beatings he had to endure whenever he spoke out of hand or partied just passed the line of "acceptable amount of partying". For a planet that focused a lot on pleasure, the King and Queen had more strict rules for the young prince than one would think. They would always have celebrations and festivals and parties, but if Mon-el just stepped out of line-like helping a slave pick of their food on the tray he accidentally ran into- he would get at least a giant slap to the face from his mother, Rhea

His beatings usually came from Rhea. His father, Lar Gand, would watch usually with a blank face, while telling him that princes don't congregate with slaves or servants accept for giving them orders.

It was worse when he was younger, always doing something against his parents, usually just a small thing of rebellion that still had the same consequences as if he'd stolen one of the ships and tried to run away-something he had planned for years.

But then as he got older, Mon-el grew tired and decided to escape by partying. His parents got off his back less and less, only lecturing about not partying "too hard" that it would mess with his "princely duties".

But now he was freed from his parents and could be whatever he wanted to be on this strange new planet that seemed to be a mixture of Daxam and-dare he say it- Krypton. The more he was on Earth, the more corrupt he saw Daxam was while being ruled by his parents. However, there were good things there too, something he unsuccessfully tried to convince Kara of.

Kara Zor-el, or Kara Danvers to the people of Earth, was a refugee just like him. Only she was from Kryptom, Daxam's sister planet and rival for over a thousand years. So you could imagine that their first meeting didn't go very well. Or their second, or their third. But then J'onn and Jeremiah- her adoptive father- told them to basically get over themselves since they had to go to school together.

Yep, not only did Mon-el have to go to school, he had a snobby Kryptonian as a tour guide. He didn't really care that she was a Kryptonian, something that his mother would probably slap him for. What he did care for was her snobby attitude and prejudice toward him and his kind. Sure, as he pointed out earlier, Daxam wasn't one of the greatest planets, but not all of the citizens were as bad as she made them out to be.

However, the Daxamite and Kryptonian reluctantly and practically forcefully called it a truce. Mon-el wasn't sure that was going to last long, but he'd take it. Because honestly even while arguing with her, he felt less and less like a stranger on this planet. So he was glad that he was going to school with her, as well as Winn Schott-Henshaw.

Apparently a couple years before Mon-el landed on Earth, Winn's father worked for the DEO before he went off and killed six people. J'onn adopted Winn. Even changing his name to Winn Schott Henshaw. Mon-el immediately got along with Winn, even telling him about his parents, which was very hard for him to do because he rather forget about his old life and focus on his new one.

Which going to school was apparently a must in his "new life".

Mon-el groaned for the hundredth time leaning his against the car window, "Do I really have to go?"

J'onn sighed for the hundredth time, "If you really want to learn how this world works, specifically this side of the world, then yes you really have to go. It won't be as bad as those televison shows depict it to be."

Mon-el turned to look at the Martian who was driving. "How do you know? Have you ever been to an American high school before?"

J'onn was silent for a moment before saying, "No."

Mon-el clapped happily, "See. I know the movies and shows I watch probably are huge exaggerations of real life. But something tells me high school is pretty much bad as they show it, maybe even worse."

"Okay maybe that's true but you'll have Winn and Kara to help you."

"Yeah, I'll be there for you no matter what, Bro. High school in all honesty sucks but we can endure it together!" Winn chimed in from the backseat, shooting his hand up in the a

"Besides, most kids have to endure this so this can help you acclimate as a human." J'onn

Mon-el sighed, "I guess."

J'onn turned to him, "You're going to do great."

"Let's hope so."

They went to the Danvers first because Eliza insisted on making Mon-el a big breakfast for his first day of school. When they arrived, Mon-el followed J'onn and Winn and said, "You know I am sixteen and I hear that's the age for people to drive."

"Get acclimated to school first then we'll talk about you driving." J'onn replied before knocking.

"I don't know what acamated means but I'll take it."

"Hey, Mon-el is definitely not getting a license before me." Winn said.

Mon-el smiled at his adopted brother, "I'll take that as a challenge."

"You dare challenge me, the great Winn-"

The door flew open, stopping Winn in mid-sentence. It revealed two girls, who Mon-el had gotten used to seeing over the past three months.

Kara Danvers gave the group a big smile before her eyes landed on Mon-el, making her falter for a moment but her smile stayed in tact. "Hey, Mon-el. Or should I say, Mike. Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Not in the slightest!" He replied overly-cheerful.

This made her older adoptive sister, Alex, laugh.

Kara didn't seem phased, "There's the spirit! Now come in, Eliza made a big breakfast. And I helped."

They followed the two girls inside.

Alex saw the look Mon-el and Winn shared with each other, "Don't worry she just helped with the pancakes."

Kara, Mon-el had come to known, wasn't very good at cooking or baking-he was pretty sure that's what they called making deserts- but she apparently had a knack for making pancakes, which Mon-el had discovered was his favorite breakfast food. He also found out that he could eat as much as he wanted and not gain any weight. The first time he had pancakes at the Danvers' house he and Kara had went through two different bowls of pancake mix all by themselves. It was a big moment in their...whatever they were.

He wanted to say that they were friends, but Mon-el wasn't sure if they would be without the push of their adopted parents. Even when they called a truce, they found themselves arguing, but he could tell she enjoyed them like he did.

When they reached the kitchen, Eliza went to him, "I'm so glad you all could come. Mon-el are you nervous for your first day od school?"

"A little." He admitted lowly.

"It'll all be fine. Now come on, you can stuff your face in all the pancakes you want as a celebration."

Mon-el enjoyed eating meals with the Danvers. He felt...at home...even though his old home was nothing like this and never made him feel this way. Sure he enjoyed all the parties, but there were definitely a lot of things missing, this feeling of warmth and togetherness were among them.

After breakfast, the adults walked them out to the driveway where they would wait for the "school bus". They only waited a few minutes until a large and yellow transport-that he recognized from some of the movies and shows he and Winn would watch- arrived. Looking at his fellow "classmates", he assumed that this was the infamous school bus.

When it stopped in front of them, Mon-el gulped, trying to calm his nerves. He felt a rough hand on his shoulder and turned to see J'onn.

"It's going to be okay."

He nodded at his adoptive father before turning to Winn who slapped a hand on his other shoulder.

"You got this, buddy. Just follow me."

And so he did. Winn went in the bus first and told the bus driver that he'll have his adopted brother come with him at their usual stop for now on. The driver, an older woman, caught his eye.

He gave her his best charming smile and offered his hand out for her to shake, "Hi, I'm Mike."

She took his hand and shook it, "Well aren't you a charmer. No shenanigans back there, got it?"

He nodded, "Yes Ma'am. No shernanigans."

She opened her mouth to speak but Winn quickly dragged him away. The bus was loud and Mon-el suddenly started to feel overwhelmed. He could hear everything at the same time. He squeezed his hands into fists, trying to unsuccessfully concentrate on one thing.

Suddenly he felt a soft hand on top of his his.

"You can do this. Just breathe and focus on my breathing." Kara whispered for only him to hear.

He did as she said and after a few moments Mon-el turned to catch her gaze. This close her eyes seemed like...comets. He immediately relaxed.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him, "Anytime."

The surprising part was that he actually believed her.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el starts his firat day of high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg gosh I'm so sorry it's been like a month! I'll hopefully update more regulary. I need the fluff after that finale. *hugs to the karamel fam after that* Also omfg thank you so much for all the love I have recieved from the first chapter! Ya'll so amazing! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Mon-el ended up sitting next to Kara, her hand still within his. In any other situation he would have made some comment about it, but that moment all he could do was focus on her heartbeat and breathing. Every few moments she'd whisper a reminder to do just that only he could hear. 

When they arrived at the school, Mon-el closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 

Kara squeezed his hand, "It's going to be okay. Just take it one second at a time."

He nodded, feeling deeply grateful for her in that moment. When he lifted his head up to meet her gaze, Mon-el saw understanding in her eyes. He was so glad he had her to know what this was like for him. 

Winn then patted him on the shoulder, "Come on, Brotha."

Kara nudged him, "Go, I'll be right behind you." 

Mon-el nodded and got up, following his adopted brother. Once he took his last step down the bus stairs he looked at all the kids that were heading inside the building or hanging around outside. As he followed Winn inside, he noticed kids giving him a passing glance. One looked at him then down, making him look down as well and noticed that he was still holding Kara's hand. She seemed to notice it as well because Kara immediately pulled away and blushed. 

"Sorry." They both said at the same time, looking anywhere but at the other. 

Alex, who seemed to be watching them, snorted, "You two are like a bunch of middle-schoolers."

Mon-el gave her a confused smile, "I'm assuming you're joking since I'm pretty sure we're high-schoolers"

"It's a saying." Kara said.

"Meaning what?"

She quickly looked away and said, "Oh look Alex, there's Maggie."

They walked up to the girl who Mon-el assumed was Maggie, Alex's girlfriend who he had heard quite a lot from the eighteen year old. 

"Mike, this is my girlfriend Maggie. Maggie this is Mike."

The girl smiled at him, "Hey. I'm so glad to finally meet you. Winn and Kara have talked so much about you I feel like I already know you."

"Oh really?" Mon el asked with a laugh. 

"No we haven't!" Kara interjected making Alex laugh.

"Yes you have." Her sister said, putting an arm around Maggie. 

"Well, I can say it feels like I know you already too with the way Alex always talks about you."

"Traitor!" Alex said to him but then turned to her girlfriend and shrugged,"It's true though."

Mon-el smiled at them until he noticed some big guy bump into Winn. 

"Watch it loser!" 

"Hey don't call him that." Mon-el said making the guy turn to him. 

"Who's this? Your sorry-excuse of a bodyguard?" The guy looked at Winn then back at Mon-el.

"Yeah, although I just call myself his adopted brother." 

"Oh great you freak-squad got a new member." 

"Hey, let me ask you a question Does it help your ego to put us down? Or are you just naturally a jerk?" Mon-el asked.

"That's it." The guy then swung but Mon-el got his fist. "What the hell?"

"Mo-Mike don't." He heard Kara from behind him. "Billy's not worth it."

"Yeah, listen to the dumb blonde. Freak."

Anger boiled up inside him. "That's it." He pushed the the guy's hand down before his hand turned into a fist. Before he could punch him though, a hand stopped his. Mon-el turned to see Kara giving him a deadly serious look, "Mike. Don't."

Every fiber in his being wanted to ignore her and punch the jerk. And he almost did but then the bell rang. 

"Come on." Kara angerly said while dragging him away. He was pretty sure she was using some of her natural strength. 

Once they were out of sight of Billy, Kara let go and slapped him on his shoulder, defintely using her real strength. 

"Owe! What was that for?"

"For almost outing us." She whispered so only he could hear. 

Mon-el scoffed, "I think you're over-...over-ex...." 

"Over-exaggerating?" He nodded. She huffed, "If you had punched him at full strength you would've killed him."

"That's why I wasn't going to. J'onn taught me how to fight without using my full strength."

"Still, you could've easily slipped. You have to be careful Mon-el."

"Well you could've stood up for yourself without slipping." 

"Hey! I was taking the high ground like everyone else."

"Well maybe that's the problem. I saw how Alex and Maggie wanted to step in. I've dealt with guys like that on Daxam all the time."

"And let me guess you fought first, asked questions later."

Mon-el blinked. "Why yes." 

"Well, we're not on Daxam anymore, thank Rao."

He scoffed, "Oh please like this world is much different."

Her mouth opened in anger, but then she stopped. Mon-el then noticed that they had stopped at a door. "This is your class." She huffed in anger before turning and walked away. 

Mon-el sighed before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but then relaxed when he saw Winn. 

"So I couldn't hear what you guys were saying but I'm pretty sure it didn't end well with how angery she looked." Winn said.

"Yeah, she didn't like how I handled things."

"Well, if it's any consolation I really appreciate you standing up for me like that."

Mon-el smiled, "Well that's what brothers are for right?" 

Winn let out his fist for him to bump. "Yeah." His smile then turned serious, "So I hacked in the schedule so you could have a class at least with one of us for all of them. The first few periods are with me. Then we share a class with Kara. Then you and Kara share the rest of the classes. Got it?"

He nodded, "Got it. Let's hope I'm back to her good-graces."

"Let's hope." Winn patted him on the shoulder, "Come on let's get to class."

***

Mon-el's first few classes went by pretty easy compared to how hard he imagined it. He was able to work his charm on his teachers and fellow students and if he had a question he'd ask Winn. Sometimes he'd even just secretly text Winn a question. He liked being sneaky like that. 

All the while Mon-el couldn't help but think back to Kara and didn't like how they ended things. Sure he still wanted to fight Billy for being mean to his friends, but he knew Kara was right. 

Which is exactly what he told her when she took a seat next to him. 

"I still think Billy needed to be stood up to but you're right, I need to be more careful." He then started to speak where only she could hear. "I realize it's not just my secret I need to be more careful with. It's ours."

Kara smiled, "Ours." He nodded. She then sighed, "You're right too. We need to stand up for ourselves more the proper way."

It was Mon-el's turn to smile, "Wow I bet that was hard for you to say."

"It was." 

They both laughed. 

 

The rest of the day went great and Mon-el couldn't help but think that if he got to spend everyday with Kara and their friends, then he was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and I will try to update every week or every other.


End file.
